


Hmm... My Favorite Dessert

by Ot5bymy1dheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Harry Styles, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Cooks, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Bites, M/M, Mouth Kink, Nipple Play, One Direction One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot5bymy1dheart/pseuds/Ot5bymy1dheart
Summary: Thank you for reading babes!!!Lots of love!!!Hope u liked it!!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	Hmm... My Favorite Dessert

Hey one shot readers!!! I have something special for you guys!!! This one shot is a chapter from my new Larry fic "Who wooed who".<br /> Its a proposal fic if want to know the whole story give the fic a try,

[Click here for the fic link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284569/chapters/66661543)

Or just enjoy the smut ;) <3

//|\\\

After dropping his friend, Harry went home. Entering the house he saw Louis dozed off on the couch with the T.V. still on. Harry walked towards his boyfriend and bend down to give a kiss on his forehead but this time Louis woke up in the action. Seeing his boyfriend for the first time today he smiled brightly and gave a peck on Harry’s lips. Harry looked deep into those blue eyes and returned a kiss.

“Hmm… I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too Lou.”

“How was work?”

“Oh it was great. I aced the presentation. And the way my boss looked happy throughout the party I think he is impressed and I might even get a raise” gleamed Harry even though it was a pretty hard day for him with all the stuff going on in his mind.

“You still have one person left to throw a party to” said Louis smiling.

“You can get all the party you want, boo bear” replied Harry slowly locking his hand around his boyfriend’s hips.

Louis laughed and kissed his Harry. Harry melted at their contact. He can never get enough of those lips. When they pulled back Louis gazed at his boyfriend, admiring him, looking at every small detail even though he knew every single one memorized.

“What?” asked Harry softly with blush tingling on his cheeks.

“You are so beautiful” Louis replied still admiring Harry.

Harry chuckled and blushed harder at his boyfriend’s words.

Louis gave one last kissed and asked “Dinner? I’m starving.”

“You didn’t eat yet?” asked Harry concerned.

“No, I was waiting for you. I know you wouldn’t have had any. So you go and get freshen up. I’ll prepare something to eat.”

It is true Harry didn’t touch his food much during the party and he is pretty hungry right now.

“You are going to cook?” asked Harry in surprise. “What is it gonna be? Frozen pizza?” he teased.

“Nooo” replied Louis quickly.

Harry raised a brow at his boyfriend who was tying his apron.

“Frozen Lasagnes” finished Louis.

Harry laughed looking at his boyfriend all cute standing with the apron tied clumsily around his small waist.

“Seriously Lou the apron is too much” Harry continued to tease.

“Get out of my kitchen” Louis imitated Harry with a long face.

“That’s nothing like me” laughed Harry.

“Well yeah it’s cuter, now move your ass out of my kitchen so that I can cook us a delicious dinner.”

“Whoa! Ok chef, the hot ass is moving” joked Harry and left to take a quick shower.

After a pleasing shower Harry stepped out and changed into his shorts and tank tops. He walked to the kitchen drying his hair with a towel. He inhaled the strong smell of the baked lasagne which was filling the room. Harry was taken aback by the arrangements Louis made. It was simple but yet romantic. A scented candle was lit up in the middle of their round dining table filling the room with its sweet aroma. And the plates along with the cutlery were neatly places over some tissues. Goblets were filled with water. Along with the other things a small folded card saying ‘Hôtel privé de Louis’ was neatly placed in the middle of the table. And Louis was standing near the oven with mittens on holding the lasagne. Harry moved slowly still being awe-struck. Without his realization couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Baby what’s the matter?” Louis rushed to Harry after removing his mittens off. Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and kissed him softly on his lips. “I am here” he continued.

This didn’t help Harry it only made him shed another couple of tears. He tried to force himself not to cry and worry Louis but it was so hard. These kind of small surprises were common in their relationship but Harry really didn’t expect anything today. His day was hectic. And the only light in it was Louis. He was not enjoying his own party until Niall mentioned Louis. And when he came home tired and exhausted it was Louis who was there for him again. It was always Louis in the end of the dark tunnel. This was too much for Harry to contain in. And thinking about how Louis just rushed to his side to say that he is there for him without even asking to know the reason just overwhelmed Harry. Harry pushed back those tears which were tingling on his eyelids.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Harry spoke in a small voice.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask that question?” softly chucked Louis. “You are just so perfect” he continued pushing a strand of hair of Harry’s face; he traced along his cheeks making him look into his eyes.

“If anyone who didn’t deserve, it’s me” said Louis with a hearty smile. “And no arguing back” said Louis quickly seeing Harry opening his mouth to talk back. Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish and continued to stare back at his boyfriend as he really have no words to talk back. Louis pressed their lips together and they kissed passionately for a minute. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed his boyfriend’s soft lips against his. After they broke their kiss Louis spoke.

“Bienvenue à Hôtel privé de Louis’, Take your seat _Monsieur_ ” Louis made a kind gesture of drawing the chair back for Harry. After Harry took his seat Louis opened the card placed on the table and offered it to Harry. Harry looked at the card to see the words ‘MENU’ ‘Frozen lasagne straight out of oven’ ‘(P.S. please don’t order anything else chef Louis is just a beginner)’ written along with a small heart in the corner.

“Hmm…but I do want something else” said Harry looking up at Louis.

“No problem sir, but I want you to grantee me that you will talk to my boyfriend ‘cause the kitchen is going to be on fire” laughed Louis.

“Oh no pancake day was enough” teased Harry. “I’ll have the ‘Frozen lasagne straight out of oven’ please. “But… I do want those pair of sweet lips to go” added Harry.

“Anything for you, sir. But these lips are for desert so you have to be patient for that” smirked Louis sexily.

Louis served the dinner and joined Harry. The lasagne was delicious. They had stomach full. When Harry took the dishes to wash Louis approached him. He kissed his boyfriend’s neck from behind and gently buried his face on the crook of Harry’s neck to give another couple of kisses. Doing so, he whispered “Sir, I guess you forgot your dessert.”

Harry dried his hands and turned to face Louis.

“How can I even forget that” said Harry letting out a little laugh. He pressed his lips with his boyfriend’s and they moved in sync. Harry roamed Louis mouth making their tongues dance against each other. Louis let Harry have his time. Harry’s tongue roamed the roof of Louis’ and went to every corner of his mouth. And finally when they broke for breath Louis gave a smirk and kissed back taking the full dominance. Louis licked Harry’s lips and pulled them between his teeth making Harry moan. Harry’s lips looked so pink and plum with all the kissing. Louis slowly moved to Harry’s neck leaving traces of kisses all the way. He sucked hard in the crook of the neck making Harry moan louder. He left a hickey near the collar bone making Harry look damn sexy.

“Liking your dessert sir?” teased Louis.

“It’s so good” moaned harry in reply.

Louis continued kissing Harry in his neck and the collar bone. Working with his hands he pulled off Harry’s tops.

“Baby, jump” told Louis.

And Harry obeyed, making his legs perfectly locked around Louis small waist and hands clung around his neck. All this time Louis didn’t stop kissing Harry’s neck. Without stopping the kisses he carried Harry to their bedroom. He dropped Harry delicately on the bed and climbed over him. He resumed the kisses from where he left.

Harry’s body gave a noticeable shiver when Louis reaches his nipples. Louis focused on one nipple at a time. He placed a small kiss first and then teased them with his tongue. He drew concentric circles with is tongue making Harry a moaning mess. He flicked the nipple couple of times with his tongue and licked it softly sending tremors down Harry’s spine.

Harry was enjoying each and every touch made by Louis’. He was breathing faster and moaning at every contact. He tried to pin his back to the bed but eventually he lost control of his body. Every touch made him jolt and raise his body aching for more.

Louis took his time before moving to the other nipple. He again teased harry by blowing hot air on it before playing with his tongue. Louis loved the noticeable jolts Harry gave. They both enjoyed every moment spend. Then slowly he nibbled them with his lips before sucking both nipples one after another. This made Harry moan louder.

Louis covered whole of Harry’s chest and torso with trail of kisses. He made his was down without stopping. After roaming on Harry’s torso for a while he slowly reached his hip bones. The olive leaves tattooed on Harry’s hip are a big turn on for Louis. Already being so hard this just heated up him up more. Louis hand played with the rim of Harry’s trousers and pulled them down letting his hard dick free. All this time Louis’ eyes were fixed on those olive leaves. He moved his hands under Harry’s cheeks and squeezed them a little making Harry moan again. Louis placed gentle kisses over the tattoo on either side of Harry’s hip. He was so delicate with his work. He didn’t rush at any part. He enjoyed every little part of Harry.

“Louis… Please” moaned Harry, he was losing control he wants Louis to grab his dick and take it fully.

Louis smirked at Harry’s words. He knew Harry will last so he took the time and kissed his way to Harry’s huge erection. Louis looked at his boyfriend’s dick and kissed the tip and teased him again.

“Louis” harry panted

He kissed again avoiding Harry’s words.

“Louieeeeeee….” Harry moaned even louder.

Louis just did that again to hear Harry moan his name. He smiled at the mention of his name and decided to give Harry what he wants as he is a hot mess now. He gently glided over the tip of the head before he wrapped his mouth around it. He brought one hand to wrap around the shaft to hold steady. His lips tighten around the head and his tongue swirls around making Harry’s entire body shudder. Harry was breathless and his breath came out in gasps. Louis’ mouth slowly slides farther down by taking bit by bit of Harry in, until the head hit the back of his throat. Louis continued this action till harry cums in his mouth after a short warning.

Louis wiped of the cum around his mouth and rose to look at Harry being a hot mess and panting for air. Louis’ lips curled into a satisfying smile. Harry opened his eyes to look at Louis kneeling between his legs. But all he noticed was Louis’ big budge still captured under the fabric of his sweat pants. Harry was already a mess but he got up and crawled towards Louis to pull down his sweats reviling his dick which was fighting to be free. He grabbed his boyfriend’s dick hungrily and sucked harder and took in the most he can. It was Louis turn to moan. The action made his fingers grab Harry’s hair and lock them tightly. And Harry rhythmically continued to take Louis dick in and out. Soon their motion synced and lasted till Louis clenched Harry’s hair even harder and shouted, “Oh Harry” and cummed in Harry’s mouth.

Louis adjusted his pants and lied there waiting for Harry. Harry cleaned himself and brought a wet towel for Louis too. Harry gently places his head on Louis chest and cuddled him.

“Baby?” called Harry.

“Yeah baby?”

“Hôtel privé de Louis’ has the best desert, I want you to take me there for my birthday” said Harry playing with the hem of Louis’ shirt. He looked up with a wide smile when Louis laughed.

“Why wait till your birthday sweet-tums, I’ll take you there in next five minutes in a different way” laughed Louis.

Harry blushed red and laughed along. Then he looked up once again to steal one last kiss form his boyfriend. He enjoyed the kiss like it’s the first and he snuggled closer. The two laid there like a couple pieces of jigsaw puzzles perfectly fitting into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading babes!!!  
> Lots of love!!!  
> Hope u liked it!!!


End file.
